Im Not Scared Im Yours
by Izayaaa-Chaaaaaan
Summary: Sasuke confesses, but Naruto cant handle it and runs away... Do things get settled Sasunaru Shounen Ai Dont like dont read Thanks Slight swearing


I looked into his dark eyes, as I listened to the words that buzzed through my head, making me busy. His deep alluring voice echoed through the imaginary walls of my mind. I didn't know how to handle what he told me. So unconsciously, I ran. I ran as far as my long tan legs could carry me, as my blond hair swayed back and forth in my face. _I, Uzumaki Naruto, am not afraid, just confused._ I don't know how long I ran, but all I do know is that I got dizzy, and passed out on a park bench.

Sasuke's PoV

I'm going to do it. Today is the day. I shall make it obvious who that dobe belongs to once and for all. I asked him to come with me to the beach, and he agreed. After all he loves the sun. Naruto and I took off our shoes, as we sat on the ground, letting the sand cover our bare feet as we chatted a bit. He looks so adorable when he smiles. His gorgeous sky blue eyes are enough to make me lose control. I stand up and pull him up with me. He looks at me so cutely confuse, as it takes all of my self control to keep myself from ravishing him. Instead I pulled him into me for a hug as I whispered into his ear.

"I like you, Naruto. I like you a lot. Oh fuck it, I love you so much." He pulled away from me, and looked at me disbelievingly. It hurt me inside that he didn't think I meant it.

"You're kidding right?" He asked me with widened eyes.

I smiled as I said "no." I saw him look deep into my eyes, before he took off running. I made a reach for his hand, but I was too late. Immediately I chased after him. After how many minutes of running, I don't know. But eventually he ran into the park. I saw him unconscious on the park bench. I felt bundles of sorrow in my stomach, as I jogged to where he laid. I leaned my face down to his and planted a kiss on his lips. Then I picked him up bridal style, and carried him home. I mean he can't just stay here.

Naruto's PoV

I woke up in a different surrounding and with a cold washcloth on my forehead.

"You had a slight fever, dobe." A familiar voice said, as he removed the washcloth, and rested the back of his hand against my forehead instead.

"Teme" I moaned. Trying to sit up, but Sasuke didn't let me.

"Just rest," He said. Suddenly all the memories of the last few hours came flooding back into my mind, making me moan again. I watched Sasuke walk out of the room. How did I get to his house? Did he carry me? Why would he do that after what I did? Especially after what I did. Damn it I feel like crap. Sasuke walked back into the room and sat on his knees' right next to me on his bed.

"I'm sorry," we both said at the same time. He looked at me confused, and I probably looked confused too. Instead of questioning me he said.

"I never meant to scare you or anything. I… I dunno." I looked up into his eyes, with a new found confidence after having many flashbacks of all the things Sasuke does for me, and how I feel safer with him than with anyone else.

"I'm not scared…" I pulled his face closer to mine and placed my lips on his. He widened his eyes, but soon he touched his tongue to my lips, to have me open them. As I did he stuck his tongue into my mouth and had it play with mine. After losing all our air, he pulled away from my mouth, but still held onto me.

"…I'm yours" I finished.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Yupperz =) I had this story on Quizilla… but I like FF better XD I may upload stuff on their once in a while but all my fanfic stuff shall go on here. Anyway I hope you people like it O_o --- My favorite smiley.

Actually. I kinda want to do a Tales of Phantasia fanfic That'd be fun

_"She laughs at my dreams __  
__But I dream about her laughter __  
__Strange as it seems __  
__She's the one I'm after __  
__Cause she's bittersweet __  
__She knocks me off of my feet __  
__And I can'help myself, I don't want anyone else__  
__She's a mystery __  
__She's too much for me __  
__But I keep comin' back for more __  
__She's just the girl I'm lookin' for" __  
__Just the girl by The Click Five_


End file.
